The Mentoring Project
by Violet-Amy
Summary: Puck and Sam one day decide to make it their mission to DP each of the Unholy Trinity. They succeed. From a GKM prompt. Pairings for this part: Puck/Sam/Santana, Puck/Sam/Brittany, Santana/Brittany, Puck/Sam. Continued by: The Mentoring Project Part II.
1. Chapter 1

Sam shakes the last few drops of beer onto his tongue before he drops the can on the floor and flops back on Puck's bed. He's not drunk, really, just relaxed. And his tongue feels looser than usual...in terms of stuff he's willing to say out loud, that is. And what he's saying out loud right now is, "I have a bone to pick with you, dude."

Puck breaks into a laughing fit. Not a giggling fit, because only chicks giggle. Sam contorts his neck to look at him without lifting his head and Puck explains, "Dude, you said _bone_."

"Oh, ha ha," Sam says. "Of course all I get to do is _say_ 'bone'. I'm sure as hell not getting to do it with Quinn."

"And that's my fault?" Puck asks as he, too, gets tired of sitting up and flops down on his back.

"Fuck, yes, it's your fault. You went and knocked her up and ruined her for me and every guy ever. She is never, ever gonna let me in her hole." See, that's the kind of thing Sam wouldn't say if he were completely sober. Not so crudely anyway.

Not that the crudeness fazes Puck in the least. He just says, "Not in the one that you can knock her up in anyway."

Sam turns on his side to study Puck. "Are you just messing with me? Or are you saying there's a chance I can get her to blow me?"

"I'm not saying it'd be easy, cause she likes to put on a good show of being all proper and shit. But Quinn is actually such a cock-hungry little slut that I'm saying if you play your cards right you can get her to let you fuck her mouth _and_ her ass."

"Holy shit," Sam whispers. He's pretty sure Puck is bullshitting him, but it's a nice thought anyway, giving it to Quinn in the ass. A _very_ nice thought, if his stiffening dick is any indication. "Have you ever actually done that? In the ass, I mean?"

"You mean to Quinn specifically, or...It doesn't matter, actually; either way the answer is yes."

"Liar," Sam says, though he's starting to think Puck's for real. He can totally picture it, in fact: Quinn on her hands and knees, screaming, tits bouncing like crazy every time Puck slams into her. Shit, he has to roll onto his stomach before Puck notices his raging hard-on.

"Liar, am I?" Puck asks, amused. "You know how she was saving herself for...I dunno, Jesus, or her husband or whatever? That was only her pussy—she doesn't think anything else counts. And you know the only reason she did let me fuck her pussy that one time?"

"Cause you got her drunk," Sam says. He doesn't approve, he would never do that to a girl, but at times he almost wishes he didn't have the moral code that prevents him from doing something like that.

"Bullshit. That's just what she told people. It was because her parents were out of town and we'd been going at it all weekend. She was too tired to blow me again and too sore to let me put it in her ass again, but she couldn't get enough of my cock so she finally told me to just pop her cherry."

"Oh, Jesus." Sam shifts a little bit. Not because he's intentionally grinding against Puck's mattress or anything, he's just a little uncomfortable is all. And if the friction from the shift sends a little jolt to his cock, it's entirely incidental. "What's it like?"

"Anal, you mean?"

"Uh-huh," Sam says, although he actually kind of means any of it.

"It's _awesome_, dude." He thinks of Quinn's tight little hole gripping his cock, and how fucking depraved she always looked when she was taking it, and for a second he thinks he might have to fight Sam to get her back. But he doesn't want to do that, because Sam's his bro, and he needs bros, especially since he fucked things up so bad with Finn. "It's like regular fucking but way tighter and way dirtier. I don't mean, like, literally dirtier, I mean, like...sluttier. Even if the girl is doing it because she thinks it makes her a virgin still, it's actually way sluttier."

"How do you, like..."

"You have to stretch it first, and use lube—"

"No. I mean, how do you talk a girl into it?"

"Oh. Depends on the girl. With some of them, like Quinn, it's not that much harder than talking them into blowing you or letting you fuck their pussy."

"Shit," Sam says, slamming his head face-first into the mattress. "You say it like those two are easy."

Puck sits up and studies the boy splayed out on his bed. He realizes: "It's not just Quinn you haven't done anything with, is it? You haven't done anything period, have you, man?"

Sam laughs bitterly. "And it sucks because I never will. I'm gonna die a fucking virgin."

"No you're not, dude, shut up. You're hot. If I was ever gonna do a dude I'd do you."

"You have to say that," Sam protests nonsensically.

"I'm serious, man," Puck says, slapping his ass. "I'm totally taking you under my wing. I'm gonna be your sex mentor."

Sam rolls onto his back to look at Puck, forgetting momentarily about his boner. "What does a sex mentor even do? That's not some weird way of suggesting that I let you fuck me, is it?"

"It means I'm gonna get you laid, dumbass. By girls."

"By 'girls' do you mean 'Quinn'? Because I'm sorta dating her, so if I'm gonna try to get laid it should be by her."

"We can get you laid by Quinn, but she might not be the easiest chick to start with. What other girls do you want to fuck?"

"Uh...all of them, duh." He's not really cheating on Quinn by just talking, so he doesn't feel too bad about this. "But, okay...Santana, obviously. Brittany..."

"Oh yeah. The Unholy Trinity."

"What?"

"Quinn, Santana, and Brittany. That's their nickname: the Unholy Trinity."

"Right. And you're gonna help me get laid by each of the Unholy Trinity."

"Totally."

"Shit." Sam feels like he's been saying that a lot tonight, but it's only because this conversation is leaving him at a loss for words a lot. And he's still not really thinking about cheating on Quinn, because he still doesn't totally believe Puck is serious. "So wait. Not saying you're a selfish bastard or anything, but why would you be willing to put the effort into getting me laid when you could be putting the effort into getting yourself laid?"

"Oh, I'm getting laid too. We're both gonna fuck each of them. DP."

"DP?"

"Double penetration. You fuck one hole while I fuck another."

"Or the same one, maybe?" Sam suggests before he totally realizes what he's saying. Or maybe he realizes, but it's still all just talking. Or maybe he doesn't even care anymore, because holy shit that would be hot.

"Both of us fucking the same hole at the same time?" Puck asks, and, holy fuck, he thinks that sounds hot too. Because no matter how slutty those girls are, Puck knows from experience that they're all tight as hell, so having any one of those holes stuffed full of two cocks at once would be fucking amazing. And if it means his junk touching another dude's he really couldn't care less. "Now you're thinking!"

Sam kind of doesn't believe he's really even talking about this with Puck, much less actually planning anything. But just for fun he decides to act like he thinks it's real, and he says, "So what you we do first? What's the plan?"

"We start planning tomorrow," Puck says, "but here's what we do tonight. I'm rock hard right now, and you are too, no matter how much you try to hide it. So we're gonna take care of that so we'll be able to think straight."

"Think _straight_? Cause what you just suggested sounds kinda gay."

"Dude, we don't have to fuck each other. We're just gonna jerk off..._ourselves, _not even each other."

"Okay. But still, I mean...in front of each other?"

"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy." Puck pats him on the back. "I'm not some perv, I'm your sex mentor. Besides, how are you gonna be able to fuck your girlfriend's mouth while I fuck her ass if you can't even jerk off with me in the room?"

What Sam thinks is, _Shit, he's fucking serious._ What he should say is something to indicate that he doesn't really want to go through with this "plan." But what he actually hears himself saying is, "Dude, she's _my _girlfriend. I think I should get her ass."

Puck smirks. "We'll see, Sammy. Maybe I'll let you have her ass. First show me what you got."

Sam's still not sure why they have to jerk off together, but he guesses that if he's going to let Puck mentor him—which apparently he is, though he's still not sure how that happened—he needs to trust him to know what he's doing. Besides, he really does need to get off now. He opens the fly of his jeans and reaches inside his underwear, and as long as he keeps his eyes shut he can sort of forget Puck is even there.

Puck, however, doesn't seem to want his presence forgotten. He says, "Uh-uh, Sammy," and when Sam opens his eyes he sees that Puck is standing in front of him, naked, stroking his own cock. He says, "Uh-uh, if you're gonna be all bashful in front of me this isn't gonna work. Take them all the way off."

Sam doesn't argue, he pulls off his jeans and underwear and drops them on the floor. And then...Puck didn't specify removing anything else, but Sam doesn't really want to have to be _told_ to keep stripping, so he goes ahead and pulls off his socks and t-shirt too. He doesn't want to have to be told to touch himself either, so he goes ahead and does that too. He keeps his eyes shut, though, even though he thinks there's a pretty good chance Puck his going to tell him to open them.

But Puck doesn't tell him to open his eyes. Puck tells him, "Your girlfriend is such a slutty little cock fiend. We're gonna get her begging you to give it to her up the ass. But you know which one of the three of them is the biggest cock slut of all?"

"Brittany?" Sam guesses, as the distinct image of Brittany's head between his legs pops up in his mind.

"Fuck yeah, Brittany. She'd kill to have both our cocks at the same time. She loves everything about cocks. And jizz. Christ, that chick loves to swallow. She gulps it down like it's fucking...chocolate milk or something."

Sam's jerking hard now, picturing—practically _feeling _—Brittany's mouth on his cock, trying to suck him dry, trying to drink his chocolate...no... "White chocolate!" he gasps as he shoots his load of creamy white chocolate milk not into Brittany's eager mouth but onto his own abs.

And then he hears "Fuck yeah!" and feels another hot, creamy load splatter on his abs, and while he doesn't exactly want to look at the person standing over him, the knowledge of who it is really doesn't bother him, strangely. He's too preoccupied picturing Brittany happily licking up all their mingled jizz off him. And he knows, now, that they are really going to go through with this plan to double penetrate each of the Unholy Trinity.


	2. Chapter 2

They talk constantly about their plan, at least whenever they're alone together. (And yeah, maybe it's not strictly just talking, as all their conversations end pretty much the way the first one did. It strangely doesn't really get old.) Sam leaves most of the tactical planning to Puck and takes his word for what's likely to work and what isn't.

He won't concede, however, that going after Brittany first is the best idea. It's not that he doesn't believe Puck when he says she'll be the easiest of the three, it's just that he's scared of Quinn finding out. If she finds out Sam cheated on her, then she'll _really_ never let the two of them do her. But Puck is adamant that they need to work their way up to Quinn.

The two of them actually reach sort an impasse over the issue. Eventually they agree to spend time with both girls, as much as they can, and as soon as they see an opening with either one—as soon as _Puck _sees an opening with either one—they'll go for it. Puck will go for it and Sam will follow his lead.

Anyway, it surprises them both when Santana ends up being the first.

They're at Brittany's, all of them, plus most of the rest of the football players and Cheerios. It's not a party, exactly, because Britt's parents are surprisingly scrupulous about not letting teenagers drink in their house. But there's always plenty of sex, which her parents are totally chill about, so everyone comes over after games a lot of the time anyway.

There's music playing, and Sam is dancing with Quinn. Puck is making out with some other Cheerio, but he's only got half his mind on her at best; he's actually keeping a close eye on his boy Sam so he can move in and help if there's any opportunity.

Sam's doing pretty well with Quinn, he thinks. She's letting him brush her hair back and kiss her neck and even whisper to her that she's super pretty. (And he remembers to say _pretty_, and not _hot_.) She lets him pull her close, and she doesn't freak out when it becomes obvious that he's sporting a boner. She doesn't _do_ anything about it, but the fact that she's not running or pushing him away is a pretty big victory.

The problem is he has no idea what to do next. He guesses he should try to get her to go somewhere more private with him, one of the many conveniently secluded spots in the Pierce house. Puck will be pissed, but, well, they never agreed that Sam couldn't fuck her by himself _first_. She _is_ his girlfriend, after all. And Puck'll be all right. That Cheerio he's barely paying attention to has already let him get to second base.

But the thing is...he kind of needs Puck. Yeah, Quinn is his girlfriend, but if he knew how to get in her pants he wouldn't have embarked on this crazy-ass mission with Puck in the first place.

Predictably enough, he panics and totally blows it. He tries to reach under her top...they're not even _alone_, for Christ's sake, and he doesn't even know what he expected. Well, he expected pretty much exactly what happens: she slaps him and storms off. He tries to apologize, he offers to drive her home at least, but she won't even talk to him. He ends up standing on the front porch watching her leave with Finn, who she's probably going to dump him for, he thinks. God damn it.

Puck is there too, he realizes after she's gone. Sam expects him to bawl him out for fucking up so bad, but Puck just says, "Go to Plan Britt?" and Sam nods.

Plan Britt is the direct approach. Sam's skeptical, but Puck swears it'll work. He leaves Sam on the porch and returns a few minutes later with Brittany. "Puck said you guys need my help with something?"

Even though her question/statement is addressed to Sam, Sam lets Puck do the talking. And he instantly regrets it, because the very first thing he says is, "My boy Sammy here is a virgin."

"Puck!" Sam doesn't think _total_ honesty is necessary.

Brittany looks him up and down. "Why?" she asks. "He's super hot. I'd do him."

Sam smiles despite his embarrassment, and Puck smiles too. "He's just shy, I guess," Puck explains. "That's why we were hoping you could help us out."

"Wait, what do you mean _us_? I know you're not a virgin, Puck."

"Right, but see, I'm sort of Sammy's—"

"Partner," Sam says. He doesn't want to give Puck the chance to say _mentor_, because that makes it sound like Sam needs sex _lessons_ or something. Which, okay, maybe he does, but he doesn't want Brittany to know that.

Unfortunately he doesn't realize until Brittany giggles that _partner_ probably sounds worse, actually. She says, "Oh my god, you two are sex partners? That's so hot."

"Not like _that_," Puck says, giving Sam a look telling him to keep his mouth shut from now on. "More like...we're looking for a girl who can take us both together, make Sammy's first time really awesome."

"Oh my god, I can totally help you with that!" Brittany exclaims, and she actually claps her hands in excitement. "You mean like one of you in her ass and one of you in her cunt?"

Sam is speechless, but Puck manages to nod and say, "That'd work."

"You don't mind if I'm there, do you?"

"We don't mind _at all_, Brittany," Sam says earnestly. "We would _love_ for you to be there."

"Yay!" She claps again, this time bouncing up and down. "Can you give me, like, five minutes? Maybe ten?"

"Absolutely," Sam says.

Brittany says she'll meet them in her room. Puck's been there before so he doesn't have to ask where it is. Sam wonders a little why Brittany doesn't just go there with them, like what it is that she needs to do first, but Puck tells him don't even start wondering what Brittany is thinking, because it's almost always something you'd never guess. Like maybe she doesn't want to leave her guests unsupervised and so she's deputizing her cat or something.

It turns out that Puck is right—not about the cat, but about the fact that Sam never, ever would have managed to figure out what Brittany was thinking. Because when she joins them in her room, she's not alone. She's dragging Santana in behind her.

Puck wasn't actually expecting this either, but he's not nearly as surprised as Sam is. He knows there's a lot going on between those two that they don't want to be public knowledge—or Santana doesn't, anyway. He's pretty sure Brittany doesn't think it's unusual at all. He whispers to Sam, "This has the potential to be really awesome, if you just play along. And after tonight you have to forget—"

"After tonight you have to forget that any part of today happened at all," Santana cuts in. "This week went straight from Thursday to Saturday. Got it?"

Sam nods vigorously. "Totally. I didn't score any touchdown, I didn't make Quinn slap me, and I've never been in Brittany's bedroom."

Santana gives him a tight smile. She seriously can't believe some of the things she does for Brittany. _Santana, you know what would be hotter than seeing you take a cock? Seeing you take two!_

Puck is a good lay, he always gets her off, so she doesn't mind letting him fuck her. Especially since she knows how much Brittany gets off on seeing her get fucked. Sam, though...a virgin for Christ's sake! At least he won't tell anyone about this—not if he doesn't want to deal with a hissy fit from his sexually repressed so-called girlfriend.

Brittany backs her up against the wall, kisses her neck, works her hand up under her top. "You want this, San?" she whispers. "You wanna take two huge cocks at the same time?"

Santana closes her eyes and concentrates on Brittany's hands and mouth on her. She can't stop her snarky reply, though: "Just because Blondie has ginormous lips doesn't mean he's big where it counts."

Sam hears and blushes. Not that he's thinking of backing out, but he really hopes Santana isn't going to be like this the whole time.

Brittany turns her head, looks at the bulge in his jeans and smiles. "He is, Santana, you can tell," she says. "Just look." Santana glances over but doesn't say anything. "Come here, Sam," Brittany beckons. "Santana needs a closer look."

Sam walks over and Brittany gets his pants off. She trails her fingers up and down his cock, and it turns out she was totally right (like Santana ever should have doubted her when it came to a question on cocks!): he's huge. As huge as Puck, even. Fuck, and soon Santana is going to have one of them in her ass.

Still stroking Sam's dick, Brittany turns back to Santana and whispers, "I think you owe someone an apology."

"Sorry, Britt," Santana whispers back, although she knows full well that's not what Brittany is getting at.

"Kiss it and make it better," Brittany whispers. "Come on, San. Do you have any idea how hot it gets me, seeing you with a gigantic cock in your mouth? Or in your pussy?"

Santana does know how hot it gets her. "Or in my ass?" she whispers back.

"Your ass!" Brittany has forgotten to keep whispering. "My god, Santana, your ass!" She spins the two of them around, so now Brittany's the one with her back to the wall and Santana's got her back to the guys. She hikes Santana's skirt up to her waist and slides her hands under her panties. "Guys, is Santana's ass amazing or what?"

"Totally amazing," Puck stammers.

"Uh-huh," is all Sam manages, because Jesus Christ. It's the firmest, roundest, most irresistible girl's ass he's ever seen. Not that he's seen any others up close like this, and especially not being fondled by another hot girl!

"So hot." Brittany's whispering in Santana's ear again. "I wish I could fuck you in the ass."

"You can," Santana tells her. And she has, many times.

"Yeah, but I can't...I don't have a cock that I can feel you squeeze, feel you clench around. You're so hot when you're taking my strap-on up the butt, but it's not..."

"I know, baby." Santana has never, ever wished Brittany had a real cock...except for the fact that she knows Brittany sometimes wishes she did.

"You don't have to do this, you know," Brittany tells her. "You don't have to let them both fuck you—you don't have to let _either_ of them."

"I want to, Britt-Britt," Santana says, and she's not lying. Yeah, she can kind of take dick or leave it, but she'd do anything to make Britt look at her the way she does when she's getting nailed. And besides...Puck, at least, actually is pretty good.

"Yeah? I hope you come really hard on their cocks. I love to watch you come."

"I'll do my best," Santana says. "Any particular incentive you wanna offer me?"

"You know I'll make you come again when it's just you and me."

"Yeah?"

"Totally," Brittany says. "Plus you know how much I'm gonna want to lick up all the spunk they shoot in you."

"Oh fuck," Sam says. He's been trying not to interrupt—mainly because he's afraid they'll stop talking dirty to each other if they remember he and Puck can hear them—but this is just too fucking hot for him to control himself. "You're gonna suck our jizz out of Santana's pussy, Britt?"

Brittany winks at him. "And her ass," she adds.

"Fuck," Puck says. He's supposed to be the worldly one or whatever, the mentor, but Brittany has managed to make his brain explode.

Santana smirks at the boys, but it's not a mean smirk. She can't really be too condescending to them when Brittany has the exact same effect on her. "I guess I'd better start sucking some cock," she tells Britt. "Before these guys shoot their wads without even touching me."

"Go get, 'em, babe," Brittany says, playfully swatting her ass. And she steps back, because she really does just want to watch, at least for now, at least until she and San are alone.

Santana turns to Sam and says, "It's too bad you can never, ever tell anyone you got your first blowjob from the second-best cocksucker in Allen County."

"I'm totally okay with keeping it our little secret," Sam says earnestly, wondering who the first-best is.

Santana chuckles and drops into a squat in front of her with her knees spread wide. Brittany likes to see her like this, she knows; she always says how much sluttier she looks this way than merely kneeling, how the position spreads her open so much more.

Sam's cock is right in front of her face. It's so hard, and it's standing up so tall, that she can't help but admire it. Brittany's always been a fan of huge dicks, and her enthusiasm is sort of infectious. And anyway Sam is so damn eager he'd be fun no matter what his dick looked like.

He's so eager that she hears his breath catch before she's even touched him; he can't have felt anything yet other than maybe the air moving around, or the warmth from her mouth. She's gotta go really slow, she realizes, or he's going to be spewing within seconds.

Oh Jesus, Santana's good with her mouth. Sam was starting to think—well, with all that weird stuff going on between her and Brittany, he was starting to think maybe Santana didn't even like guys. But, fuck, she must, because she's licking every inch of his cock, slowly, like she's trying to savor it. It's actually kind of frustrating, almost, how slow she's going—but it's probably best if he wants to last long enough to fuck her.

He really is using all his self-control to, like, let her set the pace—he knows she knows what she's doing way more than he does—but when she finally, finally wraps her lips all the way around him he kind of can't help but lock his fingers around the back of her head and pull her closer. She makes a muffled noise of surprise, but instead of trying to pull back she grips his ass and starts to really suck.

Puck loves to watch Santana suck dick. If he didn't already know how good she was it, the blissed out look on his boy Sam's face would leave no question. The only thing he doesn't like about the current situation is that he's the only one who's not involved yet. Even Brittany—she's in a chair by herself, but even she has a hand up her skirt, fingering herself.

His pants are awfully tight, so he opens them to relieve a little of the tension and let Puckzilla breathe. He gets on his knees behind Santana and presses his cock against her ass, making her moan around Sam's dick. He pushes her top up and unhooks her bra without bothering to try to take it off and rocks against her ass while he squeezes her tits. And not that those babies weren't pretty great last year, but God bless the man who invented the boob job.

Puck sucks on the fingers of one hand for a minute—he'd totally shove them in Santana's mouth if it weren't occupied—while reaching inside her panties with the other and separating her cheeks. Her ass is at least as amazing as her tits, and as far as he knows it's all natural. Hard to believe, really, that an ass so perfect for fucking just got that way on accident. Without being _too_ gentle—he doesn't want to hurt her or anything; he just knows how much she can take—he works a wet finger into her tight little opening.

Santana lurches forward on Sam's cock as she feels Puck shove a finger up her ass. Sam grabs the back of her head harder and thrusts into her mouth. He's muttering something about how great she is, but Santana's only interested in seeing if Brittany's watching.

Brittany is watching. Her girl is so hot—she's so proud of her. "So good," she tells her when she sees Santana look to her for approval. "So good, baby. Sammy can't hold out much longer. Make him come, San, make him shoot in your mouth and swallow it for me."

Hearing Brittany say that almost makes Sam come on the spot, but he says, "No!" He doesn't actually stop fucking into her mouth, but he does remember, "I want to fuck her..."

Santana chuckles to herself: she's pretty sure she can manage to get him hard enough again to fuck her, even if she makes him blow now. She swirls her tongue around the head a couple more times just for fun before she starts bobbing her head up and down, sucking him in earnest. His cock is really long. She doesn't feel like deep throating him and it's not like she needs to (though she would if Britt told her to), so that leaves quite a stretch of shaft for her to stroke with one hand while she cups and then massages his balls with the other.

It's too much, it's too perfect, Sam can't possibly hold off any longer. Santana's mouth by itself would be enough to pull him over, probably—it's like a sloppy, wet vacuum cleaner—but then there are her hands too...jerking him, playing with his balls, gripping his ass...

The hand on his ass is actually Puck's. It doesn't occur to him until it's already there that it might seem a little gay. But it's not, actually: he just thinks it'll be really hot to see his sex protégé come in someone's mouth—a _girl's_ mouth—and he wants to help bring about that result. And it is, it's totally hot when he drops his head back and goes, "Oh! Oh! Oh!" and squeezes Puck's shoulder, probably not realizing whose it is.

It's like a dam breaking when Sam has no choice but to let go. Conscious thought leaves him and his body acts on pure instinct and _fuck_ is that instinct good. The pleasure just rips right through him and fills him to bursting and gushes out his dick into the mouth of the hottest, most perfect girl ever.

His faculties return to him just in time to remember the last thing Brittany said, and he opens his eyes and look down to see Santana swallow his load. She licks the remaining drops off his softening cock and it sends shivers through him. His knees are totally weak and he seriously has to sit down for a minute.

He retreats to the edge of the bed, and he's glad he is sitting when he sees what Brittany does: she walks over and takes Sam's place in front of Santana, but on her knees. She pulls Santana's top off, and her bra, and she massages her tits while Puck seems to be poking around in her ass.

"How was he?" Brittany asks softly, and Santana answers, "I saved you some" half a second before the girls have their tongues in each others' mouths, swapping spit and, evidently, some fluids of Sam's. He feels like his brain would explode at the sight except that he needs a little break from explosions, at least for a couple minutes.

Brittany breaks away from the kiss with an obscene slurp and asks, "You ready to have your other holes stuffed full? You want some lube, or you want Puck to rim you?"

"Puck doesn't like to give rim jobs," Santana says. Brittany's the only one who _likes_ to rim her. That's probably why her rim jobs are the best. Well, that and because it's Brittany.

"That's stupid!" Brittany exclaims. "If he likes to fuck your ass then he likes to rim it. Right, Puck?"

"Yeah, totally," Puck agrees. He knows when not to argue with Brittany. "I love everything about Santana's ass."

"See?" Brittany tells her. "Bend over for him. Bend over the bed and spread your legs."

Santana stands and Brittany pulls her panties down, helping her step out of them. Neither bothers doing anything with the skirt, which is still hiked up around her waist. "So hot," Brittany says. She runs a hand up the inside of Santana's leg, up the inner thigh, and she knows this is supposed to be about helping the guys out and not about her, but she kind of can't help it, and soon her tongue is working her way up the inner thigh too. She just wants a tiny taste, because Santana is so fucking delicious.

Her tongue teases at Santana's folds, just a little, but it's enough to make Santana whine and wrap her arms around Brittany's head in a death grip. She's so wet—it always amazes Brittany how wet Santana can get. She slides her tongue inside her pussy to lick up some of those juices. The only thing she avoids is the clit, because making Santana come now—as much as she'd love to—would be really unfair to Sam and Puck.

Santana doesn't actually care too much whether it would be unfair; Brittany's tongue is making her crazy, and it's only going to keep making her crazier and crazier until she comes. She know Britt doesn't want her to yet—because when Britt wants her to she makes her—but she tries anyway, she tries humping her face, she tries using her own fingers...all she succeeds in doing is making Brittany to pull away from her and whisper, "Be good, San. Wait till the guys are in you."

She pouts at Brittany, because she _really_ doesn't want to wait. But she does want to make Brittany happy, and so she bends over the bed like she was told to do a couple minutes ago.

Puck kneels behind her again and licks up the inside of her leg, following the wet trail Brittany left. As he gets closer to her core the wetness isn't so much Brittany's spit as Santana's own fluids, and he takes a quick detour on his way to her ass to plunge his tongue in and out of her warm, juicy cunt a few times.

Santana moans and bucks forward when he does so. Sam brushes her hair back to see her face, and she's so hot...so beautiful, really. He leans down to kiss her: he kisses her forehead, and her cheek, and when he sees her lips part and her tongue peek out he lays his face next to hers on the mattress and kisses her hard, his tongue pushing back almost into her throat. She kisses him back just as hard, still moaning, until she has to pull away for air.

Brittany's standing a couple feet off to the side behind Puck, and she says, "Sammy, come here, you've gotta see this." She positions him in front of her and they both watch Puck, holding Santana's ass cheeks apart, as he slowly licks toward her hole. They all gasp—not just Santana—softly when he finally reaches the outside of it, and then again loudly when he finally pushes in.

Soon he's pushing in hard, really fucking her ass with his tongue, jostling her whole body against the bed with every thrust. "Isn't she hot?" Brittany asks softly into Sam's ear. She glides her hands under his t-shirt and strokes his chest and abs. "I can't wait till you start fucking her."

"Me too," is all Sam can say.

Brittany kisses his shoulder and plays with one of his nipples. "I bet you can't. I bet you're hard again already." She slides her hands down to check, and her guess was totally right.

"You're not make me come again before I get to, are you?" Sam asks. But even as he "protests," he's pushing against her palm. He knows that if she wants to make him come again he's helpless to stop it, and really he's okay with that.

"Not too much longer, I don't think," Brittany says as she continues to stroke him lightly. He has such a nice cock. She kind of wishes he and Puck had asked to fuck her. But she can't blame them for choosing Santana, not in the least. "How are you doing baby?"

Puck knows Brittany isn't talking to him, so he doesn't pull his mouth away from Santana's ass to answer. He's holding her open with two fingers now, which is allowing him to really fuck his tongue in there deep. He thinks she's almost ready; he dips a couple fingers into her pussy to spread the extra moisture to her ass.

"Fuck!" Santana shouts. It's an answer to Brittany's question, sort of, even though it's mainly a reaction to Puck's fingers near her clit.

Brittany lets Puck finger and lick her open for just a minute or so more before she nudges him out of the way and moves Sam into position before Santana. "So...which, uh...?" Sam was pretty sure Puck was going to get her ass, but now here he is, looking right at it, so...

"My pussy," Santana says quickly. If he weren't totally hung _and_ totally inexperienced—if he were just one or the other, say—she might let him in her ass, but she really doesn't want to get hurt.

"You want Sam in your pussy?" Brittany asks. "Are you all wet for him?"

"Why don't you find out?" Santana asks, squirming in anticipation of Brittany touching her. And then she feels two sets of fingers—Sam's as well as Britt's—and the larger set starts to flick experimentally at her clit, making her buck against them. She's ready, she's beyond ready, she wants it _now._ "See? All ready. Come on, Sam, do it."

"So hot, Santana. I love it when you beg for it."

"I'm not _begging_ for it," Santana corrects her, because as much as she likes to make Brittany happy, she doesn't beg _guys_ for it.

"Oh, you're not? So Sammy can feel you up a little first? Taste you first?"

"Brittany..." That's not what she meant, and Brittany knows it. She already said she was ready...

But she's too late. Sam's kneading her ass cheeks; he's pulling them apart and toying with her hole. And then he's on the floor behind her, sucking a hickey into her inner thigh. Soon his fingers are back in her pussy, pushing in and out, totally dragging across her clit with each in and each out, and...and it feels like he knows what he's doing even if he probably doesn't really, and he's no Brittany or anything obviously, but she really is in danger of coming too soon now, which she knows would disappoint Britt, so she breaks down and says, "I am, I am begging for it. Fuck me, Sam, please!"

Sam scrambles to his feet and pauses for a second in case she wants to roll onto her back or something. Well, maybe more like half a second, because the prospect of taking her from behind while she's bent over the bed is really, really appealing. He stands behind her and rubs his hands up and down her back, but before he can do anything else, Puck is standing next to him and puts an arm around his shoulder. "You should probably lay on your back and let her ride you," he says.

"Yeah, but...I mean..." He gestures helplessly at _Santana_, at how she's all _bent over_ in front of him waiting to take his cock, and it's not that...he's sure that her riding him would be awesome too, but...

"It's his first time, Puck," Brittany reminds him. "Let him enter her how he wants. They can rearrange themselves in a few minutes so you can get in too."

"Fair enough," Puck says, patting him affectionately on the shoulder. "Go get 'er. Just don't come right away."

Sam grips Santana by the hips and looks down at her for a minute. And Jesus, he kind of can't believe this is it, his first time, with _her_. And with Puck and Brittany watching, which honestly makes him a little nervous, not to mention the warning not to come too soon. But he pushes the nerve-wracking thoughts to the back of his head and thinks about how he's about to lose his virginity, about how a couple seconds from now his cock is going to be squeezed inside that tight, sweet little cunt.

And, oh Jesus, it's _so_ sweet pushing in there. It's like...a secret that he's just discovered...and why did no one _tell_ him it's this good, because he would have been doing nothing but this for his whole life if he'd known. And yeah, everyone said it was good, but they had _no idea_—either that or they intentionally downplayed it to make teenagers think other things were important too, like school or whatever. Once again he's working on pure instinct as he slams in and out and in and out and oh Jesus fucking fuck it's good...

"Okay, okay, okay..." he hears Puck say, and he feels him grip him by the shoulders. "Time to get on your back, Sammy, before—"

"No, please, it's so good! Santana, do I have to?" Because he' done taking orders from anyone but her. And from her only because no matter how awesome it is he's not a rapist.

"Yeah, baby. But—uh!—don't worry, I'll—uh, fuck!—I'll climb right back on, I promise." She has to admit, Sam's good, especially for a first-timer. Enthusiasm: it really does go a long way. And size. And the way Brittany's licking her lips while watching them.

He pulls out reluctantly and gets onto his back as fast as he can. Thank god Santana wasn't lying when she said she'd climb _right_ back on: she straddles him and sinks onto his cock in a single fluid motion.

Brittany is going to come before anyone, Santana thinks as she sees how fast the girl's hand is moving inside her panties. It's amazing how worked up she gets just watching...well, her—Santana thinks it's from watching just her, that the guys are incidental. That's how she likes to think of it anyway, and when Brittany locks eyes with her and mouths the words _so fucking hot_ she's able to believe it.

Puck steps out of his clothes and approaches the foot of the bed. Before he can get up there with the other two, Brittany tosses him some lube, which is good since most of his spit has probably dried by now. He kneels behind Santana and slicks up her asshole as she rocks back and forth on Sam's cock.

And fuck, this is it. Santana's so full already—Sam feels bigger than he looks; he feels bigger in her pussy than he felt in her mouth. Puck is going to feel bigger in her ass than anything, she knows.

He pushes in slow, thank god, and he doesn't _quite_ hurt her but it's so much. She's taken him in the ass a couple times before, and that in itself is a lot, but with Sam already filling her pussy it's just...she's not sure she can...She whimpers and calls, "Brittany? Britt-Britt?"

Brittany's there next to her instantly, stroking her hair, whispering in her ear, "What is it, baby?"

"I just..." She doesn't want to say she _can't_. She knows Brittany wouldn't make her, but she doesn't want to let her down. And it's not even just that Brittany would be disappointed if she doesn't, it's that she'll be so happy if she does, and that's what Santana wants. So she doesn't want the guys to stop. She wants to do this; she does. She just wants some...help? Encouragement? "Stay here?" she asks. "Hold my hand?"

"Of course, baby." Brittany laces their fingers together, keeps stroking Santana's hair with her free hand. "You're doing so good, baby. So hot. You know it's okay if—"

"I know," Santana says, wincing a little as Puck's massive cock inches farther into her ass. "I know, but I just want you to keep telling me how good I'm doing."

"Can I tell you how hot you're making me too?"

"Totally."

Brittany stays there the whole time Puck's working his way into Santana's ass. He's only slightly curious what they're talking about. Partly because it seems private—to the extent you can have a private conversation with your best girlfriend while getting fucked by two dudes—and partly because there's nothing he cares about more at the moment than her sweet, sweet ass. _God_ it's so tight.

Sam totally didn't realize, when Puck brought up the DPing plan, how amazing it would be. Like, he knew it sounded all dirty and kinky and stuff. But he didn't really get that he would be able to _feel_ Puck's cock in the girl's ass while his was in her pussy. And that's just—it was mind-blowing enough when Santana was only half as full as she is now, when Sam felt his own movements and hers, but now he feels those of _another_ person fucking her.

Santana dutifully works herself up and down both boys' cocks, riding them both, and Puck lets her until she doesn't seem hesitant anymore and he knows she's adjusted to having them both in her. And then—Puck really likes it best when he can set the pace, and the pace he likes to set is the one that's as brutal as the girl he's fucking can handle. And so he holds her hips still and starts fucking into her ass faster and faster.

He's careful, of course, because he doesn't want to hurt her (or Sam for that matter) and he knows this has got to be harder on her than regular fucking. But he's not _too_ careful, because he knows Santana likes it rough, and more than that he knows Brittany likes to see Santana take it rough. And he knows that if he accidentally steps out of line, neither one of them will hesitate to tell him so. Especially Brittany.

Santana's movements change, and her yelling gets loud, and it takes Sam a little while to realize that she's not really riding him anymore, she's given herself over completely to Puck's fucking. And Sam can't really do anything either, not with two people on top of him, one of whom is setting a pace he could never keep up with. But it's awesome, Santana's twat gripping him _so _tight, jerking his cock so furiously—Puck's cock grinding against his own through the surprisingly thin layer of skin or membranes or whatever it is that separates a girl's pussy from her ass.

"Santana, baby, you're so beautiful. Look at you taking those cocks. God, these guys are so lucky, I wish I was both of them. I can't wait for them to fill you with their come so I can slurp it out of you—"

"Oh god, Britt!" Santana comes, and she comes hard. Every muscle in her body tightens and she goes completely rigid...and then she's thrashing and screaming and swearing and...she doesn't even know, biting someone, she thinks...

The whole bed shakes violently, the headboard slams against the wall so hard that Sam is pretty sure they're going to break through to the next room. Santana's cunt squeezes his cock super hard, pulls it farther in...even pushes it out, and when he tries to reenter it's like her walls have clamped shut completely. He can't just not do anything, so he rubs against her frantically, begging to be let back in, and of course what he's actually rubbing against is her clit, making her come even harder and making her walls shut even tighter.

Puck hasn't been evicted, but he has given up any semblance of being in control. He just lets Santana's clenching ass jerk and milk him as he lets go with a stuttering cry and unloads into her.

Santana keeps coming for, like, hours...or maybe it's just minutes, but they're the longest minutes Sam has ever endured...before she slows down enough to take a break and he manages to push his cock back inside her cunt. His orgasm starts the second he's back in, and he sprays his white, sticky juices all over the contracting muscles that expelled him moments ago. And this time they keep contracting on him, refusing to release him after he's spent and oversensitive.

It tickles, actually, and between that and the joy of having just had sex, Sam starts to laugh. Puck and Santana—when she's finally relaxed from her own orgasm—look at him like he's crazy. But Brittany seems to get it, and she ruffles his hair while they laugh together. They laugh hard, and it's a long time before their laughter dies down. When it's done, Brittany pats his shoulder and says, "I hope you had a nice first time."

"It was amazing," Sam says.

"Good. Cause you and Puck have to leave now. Santana and I have some stuff to do in private." Santana smiles at this and squeezes Brittany's hand.

Puck gets up first; followed by Santana, who only scoots to one corner of the bed and covers up with a sheet; and then Sam. Sam suddenly feels weird about being undressed in front of three people, but Puck's not looking at him, and Brittany and Santana are only looking at each other. They're only looking at each other to the extent that he wonders if he and Puck should even say good-bye once they're dressed. They do, but the reply they get is pretty dismissive.

If he weren't totally grateful for what just happened, he might actually be a little disappointed at not getting to stay for what's about to happen next.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This took me forever for some reason, and I didn't proofread it as carefully as I usually like to, so I apologize for errors. If you notice something serious or embarrassing, let me know.**

Even though Brittany isn't the first, she is the easiest, just like Puck said. She's so easy that they don't even have to ask her; _she_ asks _them_. Right in the middle of glee practice, right in the middle of a song Rachel is singing to Finn, she turns around and asks Sam, "So remember what you and Puck did for Santana on Friday?"

Sam is sitting next to Quinn, and he starts to panic. "Uh..."

Brittany, not waiting for an answer, continues, "Can you come over after school and do the same thing for me?"

Santana scowls at her and says, "Brittany, you and _me_ have plans after school."

"Oh, right," Brittany says. "Tomorrow then?"

Quinn is starting to look really pissed, but luckily for Sam, Rachel is even more so. She signals to the band to quit and marches over to Brittany. "I'm sorry. Is my pouring my heart out through song interrupting your conversation?"

"Kinda," Brittany answers. "But don't worry about it, we're all used to it."

Sam thinks he's off the hook but Quinn turns to him and demands, "What do you do with Santana Friday night?"

"Not with me, Miss Priss, _for_ me," Santana answers for him. "He and Puck fixed the head gasket on my car."

"Really." Quinn stares hard at Sam. "Do you even know what a head gasket is?"

"Hard to fix one if you don't know what it is," Puck says.

"And Brittany's car just happens to have a broken head gasket too? But it can wait until tomorrow after school?"

"Why are you all talking during my _song_!?" Rachel demands before she storms out of the choir room.

Mr. Schuester tries to stop her: "Rachel, wait..." but to no avail.

Finn announces, "I'll get her," and follows her out.

"Why are _you_ going after her?" Quinn demands.

"And why exactly do you care what Finn and Rachel do?" Santana counters.

"Why _do_ you care, actually?" Sam asks her quietly.

Quinn storms out too, leaving via a different door than Rachel and Finn used.

The room is silent for a moment until Puck leans over to Brittany and says, "So, yeah, me and Sam can totally come work on your car tomorrow after school."

Sam spends the whole next day trying to think of what he should say to Quinn when she asks if he's going to Brittany's. There's the truth, of course, or at least the partial truth...but that will only lead to more questions. On the other hand he doesn't like to lie. Not to mention that he's really bad at it.

He still hasn't figured out what he's going to tell her as he walks her to her locker after glee. He holds stuff as she hands it to him while she's sorting what to take home and what to leave. He helps her into her jacket and waits for her to ask. But she surprises him by kissing him on the cheek, saying, "See you tomorrow," and walking off by herself. It's not a good sign for them, he thinks.

He meets Puck in the parking lot, as they planned. Puck rubs his hands together and says, "You ready, Sammy boy?"

"Quinn knows," Sam says. "She barely said a word to me all day."

"Then she doesn't know jack shit. Quinn ain't the type to suffer in silence," Puck tells him.

Sam shrugs. Puck has a point, but...

"Maybe _she's_ hiding something from _you_. Maybe she has plans with Finn."

Fuck. Puck is probably right. Even though Sam knows he deserves it, the realization hurts. They get in Puck's truck, and on the drive over Puck convinces him that he should just relax and enjoy fucking Brittany (which strikes Sam as kind of an absurd thing to say, because it's _Brittany¸_ and there's no way he'd not enjoy it) because if Quinn is going to dump him it's not going to be over this. Puck's argument doesn't really address the wrongness of what they're doing, but Sam pushes that thought right out of his head.

Brittany greets them at the door wearing her Cheerios skirt and a heather gray sports bra. "Oh, hi, guys," she says. "I was just getting ready for our play date."

Sam's eyes dart around; he hopes to god no one else is home, because he's feeling pretty ready himself. "You look amazing, Brittany," he says.

Brittany looks down at her chest. "This bra is no good, I was about to change it." Puck is about to tell her not to worry about it, that she won't have it on for long anyway, but before he can she explains. "See, this bra just holds my boobs still." She demonstrates by holding them flat against her chest. "Coach Sylvester makes us wear this kind for practice. But for sexy play time, I need one that, like, pushes them up." She pulls the sports bra off over her head and uses both hands to cup her breasts and push them up and together. "So you guys want to touch them."

"I really want to touch them already," Sam says. He glances around again. "Uh, are we alone?"

"I dunno. My sister might be home." She turns over her shoulder and yells, "Nikki?"

A few seconds later a young-sounding female voice calls back, "Yeah?"

"Nothing. Just I'm having a play date and one of the guys wondered if anyone else was here."

"Oh God, Brittany! Take them to your room!" Brittany shrugs and drops the sports bra on the floor by the door. As she's leading the guys up the stairs Nikki adds, "And close your door!"

Brittany rolls her eyes. "She's so weird." She leads them into a room with bunk beds and then closes the door behind him. And locks it, just to humor her little sister.

"I don't think this is your room, Britt," Puck tells her, taking in the dollhouse in the corner and the life-size Justin Bieber poster on the door.

"No, it's Nikki's. The sheet's in my room aren't clean, so..." Sam is a little bit squicked out at the thought of messing around in Brittany's little sister's bed, but not enough to do anything to risk getting the whole thing called off. He just makes a mental note to insist that they change Nikki's sheets when they're done.

Brittany looks down at her chest. "Darn it, I left my best sex bra in the kitchen, and all Nikki's are, like, size triple A. Hold on a second, guys..."

She moves toward the door but Sam stops her. He can't stand the thought of her covering up her tits, no matter how sexy her second-best sex bra might be. "Please don't go," he says. "I'll hold them up for you if you want."

Brittany smiles and nods at him and he cups each one tenderly. They aren't as big as Santana's, but he likes them just as much, and the way she shivers at his touch is super hot. He lightly grasps a nipple between his thumb and index finger and she moans and presses into his hand.

Puck stands behind him and puts a hand on his shoulder. "So it looks like you're a tit man, Sammy."

"Huh?" Sam asks, not looking away from Brittany's chest.

"Well, there are tit men and there are ass men."

"I like both," Sam says. He knows what Puck's trying to do. Puck wants to fuck Brittany's ass, like he did Santana's. And honestly Sam is fine—_more _than fine—with getting Brittany's pussy. He's just determined that when they get to Quinn (_if _they get to Quinn, he thinks, before he reminds himself to stop thinking too much about what's going on with Quinn), that he, Sam, is going to fuck her ass.

"That reminds me," Brittany says, "bad news. I can't take either of you guys in my ass today."

"I thought you wanted to babe," Puck says as he reaches around Sam and strokes her thigh just below her ass cheek.

"I did. I do...some other time. I'm too sore today." Santana spent _all _last night fucking her ass with the strap-on. It was weird because it wasn't something Santana much likes to do usually. It was _awesome_. She was acting all possessive, really convincingly too. Brittany loves that. From Santana, anyway. "I kinda hoped you'd wanna play today anyway, but if you don't..."

"We do!" Sam says. He squeezes her tits and kisses under her jaw and repeats, "We definitely do."

"Yay!" Brittany takes one of Puck's hands and places it on her breast, along with Sam's. "Cause I was thinking...I know you wanted to DP me, but spit roasting is technically a kind of DP, right, cause one of you would be penetrating my mouth..."

"That sounds awesome, Britt. But you know, my boy Sammy here had an idea a while back...I'd hesitate to try it with anyone but a pro like yourself, but...how would you like both our cocks in your pussy?"

Oh wow, that sounds awesome. Brittany already feels a gush of fluids at the mere mention. But she's been known to misinterpret stuff, so she clarifies, "At the same time?"

"Yeah, at the same time."

Oh fuck, there's another gush. They're definitely not going to have any problem with lack of slipperiness. "Uh, _yeah_!" Again she feels the need to clarify, though: "I still get to taste, though, right?"

"Totally," Sam assures her. He really wants to taste her too and, feeling bold, he doesn't even ask before bending down to lick one of the tits he's still holding. He's tentative at first—because he's not _that_ bold, and he _didn't _ask first, after all—but Brittany's moan and her clutching the back of his head and pulling it toward herself tell him it's all right.

He licks all over one of her nipples. He loves how bumpy it feels on his tongue, and how the more he licks it the harder it stands up. It's such a contrast to the softness of the rest of her breast.

While Sam is busy exploring Brittany's tits with his mouth, Puck nibbles on her neck and lets his hands trail down over her ass and onto her thighs. Then he slowly works them back up and under the spanks under her Cheerios skirt. "Take it off me," Brittany instructs him. He pulls the spanks off, but not the skirt, which doesn't surprise Brittany. She remembers that he likes to fuck Cheerios when they're still wearing their skirts, and she doesn't blame him; she likes to too.

Puck's fingers inch back up, and Brittany widens her stance a bit to allow him to reach what he's going for. He doesn't go right for it, though; he teases her outer labia. Brittany hates to be teased, she hates/loves it, as Puck well knows, and he keeps doing it until she's so wet that his fingers can't help but slip through her folds. A light brush over her clit is all it takes for her to jerk strongly enough that his fingers slide right inside, and he starts to finger fuck her while Sam is still groping and sucking on her tits.

"So wet already, Britt," Puck says. He says it to her every time they hook up, because every time it awes him. He removes his fingers and moves them toward his mouth, but Brittany stops him.

"Nuh-uh," she says. "Let Sammy taste."

Sam hears his name and looks up to see Puck holding two fingers in front of his face. They're wet and glistening and they smell like...Christ, they smell like _cunt_. It's intoxicating. He locks eyes with Brittany and slowly extends his tongue...The taste is a little sharp. A lot savory. Deeply alluring. After his first tentative lick he pulls in both fingers greedily, sucking them hard, running his tongue between the two so as not to miss a drop.

His protégé is good with his mouth, Puck'll give him that. He kind of looks like he's sucking a cock, the way his head is bobbing up and down on Puck's fingers, and Puck can't help but think (not for the first time, if he's being honest) that getting Sam to go down on him would be pretty awesome.

Brittany's thinking pretty much the same thing. Except that she's not picky about which of the guys should go down on the other.

Sam's the only one not thinking at all about sucking cock. He's thinking that Puck's fingers just taste like fingers again and he needs to go to the source of Brittany's nectar. He hastily kisses down her chest and stomach as he lowers himself unceremoniously to his knees in front of her. He mouths desperately at her shaved mound until Brittany realizes he needs a signal to go on, and she lifts a leg and rests it on his shoulder, leaning back against the bunk bed for balance.

Sam thinks he should probably go slowly, that that's probably what good lovers do, but he's way too eager for that. He quickly plunges his tongue right inside her pussy, licking everywhere his tongue can reach. She tastes so, so good—way better than just the juices that stuck to Puck's fingers. Down here he's surrounded by her warmth, by her scent. He's engulfed in her. He's got his hands on her ass to keep her as close as possible, and he feels her moving her hips in time with his tongue thrusting.

Brittany hasn't had a guy go down on her this enthusiastically in a long time. It's sweet, and his lack of skill is more than made up for by his sense of wonder. She can tell she's going to have to guide him when she's ready for him to make her come, but that's okay—she's an excellent guide. For now she's more than happy to just hold on and let him explore.

Puck is standing in front of her, and he starts to massage her tits and kiss her neck. She, in turn, unzips his jeans and reaches inside. While she's stroking his dick, she tells him, loud enough for Sam to hear, in case he's listening, "Your boy Sammy is a natural at this."

Puck lifts his mouth from her neck long enough to say, "I'm an awesome mentor."

"Uh-huh," Brittany says. "I can tell you take good care of him." Then quieter, into Puck's ear, she adds, "You should teach him how to suck dick."

"T-teach him...?" Something about the suggestion sets off a warning bell in Puck's mind, but honestly it's not that loud. Brittany is running her fingernails over his balls just the way he likes, and it's kind of distracting.

Brittany nibbles on his ear and says, "Go down on him. It'll be so hot."

"Brittany..." Puck moans. Now she's smearing precome all over his shaft, and he already has a feeling she's going to get her way on this.

"His mouth is amazing, Puck," Brittany says. He looks down and sees what she means: he's got her whole slit covered with it; plus, there are all kinds of lewd noises of enjoyment coming out of it. "And if you teach him, he can practice on you."

"Yeah. Yeah, okay." He should be embarrassed by how quickly he caved, but it's Brittany, and she doesn't understand embarrassment anyway. He's not letting Sam come in his mouth though. Brittany can just forget about that.

Sam changes up his routine and finds Brittany's clit. She gasps and grabs hold of his hair while bucking against his face. Damn, maybe he's not going to need much guidance after all. "Fuck, Sammy, so good."

Sam couldn't agree more. Brittany feels and tastes so good, and he really hopes he can make her come with his mouth. So when she pushes his head away he's more than a little disappointed. "What's wrong, Britt?"

"I need to move. You're making my knees too weak to keep standing on one leg." She urges him up and kisses him, tasting herself on his tongue. So hot. As she's kissing him she undoes his belt and pants. "I wanna see you come once before you fuck me," she says, teasing his cock over his briefs. "I know you won't have any trouble getting hard again."

"No," Sam agrees. If the way he feels now is any indication, he could come a hundred times tonight and still be able to get hard again.

"I knew it!" Brittany squeezes his ass cheeks under the briefs, nudging his jeans down in the process. "Puck is going to take care of you while you take care of me."

"Wait, _Puck_?"

"He'll take super good care of you. Won't you, Puck?"

"You bet," Puck says. He stands right behind Sam and lifts his t-shirt off.

Sam feels Puck's cock brush against his ass and starts to panic. He's seen how big the guy is. "But wait! I thought it usually hurt the first time?"

"Not that," Puck says, biting his tongue before he adds _dumbass_. "I'm just gonna blow you."

"Oh!" That sounds a lot better. Still though... "But wait..."

Before he can finish his thought, Puck turns him around and kisses him. And wow, Sam _really _has an awesome mouth. Yeah, Puck is definitely going to have to get that blowjob returned some day, though he knows better than to mention that now. Brittany strips Sam's pants off, and Puck lightly cups his balls. "You'll like it, Sammy. Trust me?"

Sam catches the totally turned on way Brittany is watching them and says, "Uh-huh." Besides, Puck is his mentor, so it couldn't be that weird.

Puck kisses him again and strokes his cock. Sam is going to learn a bunch of lessons from this, the least of which is how to blow a dude—Puck's not really that much of an expert on the giving side of things. But he is learning that there's nothing wrong with dudes blowing other dudes, which will help when it's Puck's turn to receive. He's learning never to turn down a blowjob. And, most importantly, he's learning that certain girls can make guys do just about anything they want. (And girls—Brittany seems to have the same effect on Santana.) Not that Puck is _totally_ averse to sucking Sam's dick.

Brittany climbs onto the top bunk and perches on the edge. She directs Sam to stand between her dangling legs and Puck to sit on the lower bunk in front of him.

Sam nudges her thighs farther apart and goes right back to where he left off, letting the Cheerios skirt rest on top of his head. The maybe two-minutes pause in the action has given Brittany a chance to replenish some of the fluids he already lapped up—really it's astonishing how wet she is again already. He knows it's not just his own spit, because that doesn't taste anywhere near this awesome.

He flicks at her clit with his tongue, and Brittany tightens her legs around him and cries out. And then Sam cries out too—a muffled cry, since his mouth is occupied—because Puck has just put his mouth on his cock. He's not a blowjob virgin anymore, but he still can't believe how good someone's mouth down there feels.

Puck can't really believe it either, the fact that he kind of likes doing it. It's not totally his first time with a guy's junk in his mouth, but the other couple times he was drunk. But why's it so weird, if you really think about it? Dicks are sexy. They're literally made for sex.

Sam's especially. He's _really_ excited about the prospect of fucking Brittany with him. But still, he finds himself _not_ rushing through the blowjob, even though he knows the sooner he gets Sam to come the sooner they can get into that sweet cunt that's waiting for them. He actually takes his mentor role seriously, though, and what kind of sex lesson is Sam going to learn if Puck demonstrates how to give a subpar BJ?

Brittany gives awesome head, so he tries to remember and copy her techniques. Of course his understanding of her method is imperfect, since he's not exactly using his brain when she goes down on him. But he knows that she usually starts out slow and teasing, almost, avoiding the head until he thinks he's going to lose his mind if she doesn't put it in her mouth. So that's what he does with Sam. Up and down and around the shaft and balls, licking and kissing, never more than a hint of sucking.

It doesn't take long before Sam seems like he's about to lose his mind. A whine comes out of the back of his throat: it starts out low and guttural and gradual gets higher and more desperate-sounding. Brittany really wishes she could see what's going on; the one fault with her plan is that she can't see Puck at all.

But she stops thinking about Puck at all when Sam starts sucking on her clit. He sucks it in hard and thrusts his tongue into her hole, all the while making that incredibly hot and needy whining noise, and she feels herself quickly approaching her peak. She manages to instruct him, "F-fingers!" and as soon as they're in she starts to fall apart.

She clenches around those two fingers that just keep fucking into her throughout, and she grinds against Sam's face. He manages to keep her clit securely between his lips the whole time, and he keeps sucking and flicking it with his tongue. Brittany screams as she comes. She screams and pulls Sam's hair, lets go of his hair and digs her nails into his shoulders, lets go of his shoulders and pulls his hair again. It hurts, but Sam is way too turned on to mind. If anything it makes Puck's mouth on his dick feel that much more amazing.

As Brittany gradually becomes aware again of stuff other than the massive orgasm rolling through her, she listens to Sam. It sounds like he hasn't come yet—awesome! She rides out the last few shudders of her release and gently moves Sam's head away from her pussy. The look he gives her—like he's almost as out of it as she was a second ago—makes her want to come again. She doesn't, not yet, but she does kiss him and lick some of her own juices off his face. Not all of them, though. She has to move quickly to get them rearranged so she can have a better view.

She slides off the top bunk and pulls Sam back away from the bed until his dick slides out of Puck's mouth. Sam's confused "What?" is exactly what she expected; Puck's annoyed "Hey!" isn't totally unexpected either, but still it amuses her. She directs the boys so that Sam is on his back on the lower bunk and Puck is straddling his legs, curled up to get his cock in his mouth.

Brittany crouches on the floor next to them. Absentmindedly she starts stroking Sam's abs and chest with one hand and Puck's head and neck with the other. "You guys are so hot. I can't believe I get to have both your huge, beautiful cocks in me soon. It's a good thing you made me come so hard already, Sammy. I don't know how I'd fit you both otherwise."

"Jesus," Sam huffs. He can't wait to start fucking Brittany. Like, he literally can't wait. He's not even sure if he can wait for Puck to really _suck_ him or if he's going to come just from these teasing little licks. It's pretty awesome, but he _knows_—he knows thanks to Santana, and he knows that Puck knows even better than he does—that it could be way more awesome. "Puck, _please._"

Sam's plea makes Puck realize that dragging this out any longer would just be cruel. He drags his tongue from Sam's balls all the way up the shaft, and this time he doesn't stop or change course before reaching the head. Sam arches off the bed, and Puck quickly encircles the head with his lips and sucks him in until he feels him bumping against his throat. He cups his balls in one hand and sucks hard and slow, but he only gets a couple sucks in before Sam is thrusting up into his mouth fast.

Between feeling Sam's cock swell to a near-impossible thickness and feeling the first hot spurt on the roof of his mouth, Puck doesn't even have time to remember he didn't want Sam to come in his mouth. And he just keeps spurting and spurting as he keeps bucking up into Puck's mouth. He's saying something, but all Puck can really hear is gushing liquid, most of it landing on his tongue but some of it going directly down his throat. It doesn't taste that bad, honestly. He finds himself sucking harder when Sam eventually starts to slow down, just to make sure to get all of it. Which he actually swallows, because at this point why the hell not?

Drained of a huge load, Sam lies limp and motionless on the bed. Why the fuck did he think getting blown first was a good idea? Well, because he had no idea Puck would be so good at it, for one thing—not to mention so enthusiastic. But now he doesn't see how he's ever going to have enough energy to fuck Brittany.

But then Brittany's up on the bed, straddling him, kissing his neck, and he realizes he was worried for nothing. Not that he's hard again _this_ soon, but he's definitely interested again already. She whispers in his ear, "You look so hot when you come, Sammy. I mean _hot_. Your face gets these red splotches all over." She licks his cheek and adds, "You're burning up."

"Speaking of hot..." Puck scoots up closer behind Brittany, close enough that his dick nestles between her ass cheeks. She hisses and he remembers she said she was sore—and he envies the dude who fucked her ass, because he knows it takes a hell of a pounding to make Britt sore—and repositions it to slide between her slick folds instead. "...you have a fire inside you need put out? Maybe by a couple big hoses?"

It _does_ actually kind of feel like there's a fire deep in her core, but... "I don't think hoses are a good idea. I'd rather have your cocks like we planned." Though getting sprayed doesn't sound so bad, except... "Oh! And instead of squirting water you guys can squirt your come in me!"

"Yeah? You'd like that?" Puck coaxes her onto her hands and knees. He rubs her clit with the pad of his middle finger and makes her release a long, low moan.

"You know how much I like to be filled with come."

Puck does know. He also know that she likes to be taken by surprise, and so he pulls back and quickly snaps his hips forward and buries himself in her. "Oh fuck!" she shouts, dropping her head onto Sam's shoulder. "Oh fuck, yeah!"

She loves it, she loves how Puck is balls deep in her, just like that. It's overwhelming:

his huge cock stretching her, her muscles constricting instinctively around the intrusion, then struggling to relax to accommodate it. He only gives her a few seconds before retreating and then pushing back in, stretching her anew.

Brittany lifts her head and props herself back up on her arms. Sam can see her face now, and it's like everything she's feeling is written there. Her mouth is open, now and then forming an O but without making any sound. Between the intensity of her expression, the sounds of Puck slamming into her, and the way her tits bounce around when he does, he's getting hard again pretty fast. He clutches her breast and pinches the nipples—not too hard—and mutters, "God, you're amazing, Britt."

She looks down and smiles at him, just for a second because then Puck is plowing into her again and her eyes squeeze shut. When she opens them again she tells him, "Scoot back and sit up."

He does, leaning his back against the wall and trying not to hit his head against the top bunk of Brittany's little sister's bed. Brittany lowers her head again, not onto his shoulder this time but his crotch. She takes his cock in her mouth, not at all teasingly like Puck—she just sucks it in greedily.

Sam swells and stiffens instantly in her mouth. Not that Brittany's surprised; she's an awesome predictor of how guys will react during sex. Some of it is experience, of course, like how she knows from experience that she doesn't have to worry about Puck blowing his load too soon, which is why she didn't make him come once before fucking her. But a lot of it is just instinct.

Puck could keep fucking Brittany all night: she has that perfect little snatch that can take anything and yet still always feels so goddamn tight. He loves the way she's moaning now every time he rams it in. And once in a while when he slams her just right it makes her lurch forward, tugging on Sam's cock, and he goes, "Oh! God!"

Sam's fully hard now, and Puck has gotten Brittany as ready as she'll ever be to take a second cock. "You guys ready for the main event?" she asks.

They're both really, really ready.

Brittany gets them all off the bed so they can rearrange themselves. She has Puck lie down first and she climbs on him to ride his cock. That's the easy part. She bounces up and down on him a few times just because he feels so good and she sort of can't help it. "Okay, Sammy," she says as she stops moving, "get on your knees behind me."

He does. She can feel his cock against her ass, but just against the cheek, not where she's sore. He massages her tits and sucks on her neck, and she finds she's grinding on Puck again, just a little. "Go slow," she reminds him. "Finger me a little first." As she feels his hands slide off her chest and toward her pussy she falls forward onto Puck's chest to give him better access.

Sam slides just one finger in, and he does go slow. She already looks like she had to stretch a lot just to take Puck's dick—it's really big. She doesn't complain at the additional intrusion; she just gasps a little and rocks a little harder on Puck's dick. She's _so_ tight, fuck.

And Puck's cock is _right_ there. Sam's practically giving him a hand job. Or, well, a finger job anyway. When his cock is in there it'll be like they're humping each other as much as they're humping Brittany. He's really glad Puck blew him already, because otherwise this might seem weird. Well, and not to mention that the blowjob was awesome.

Having someone stroke your cock while it's already buried inside a sweet little pussy is pretty amazing, Puck decides. He prides himself on his sexual stamina, but he's not sure how long he's going to be able to last when Sam's cock is in there with his. It's going to be unbelievably tight—Sam is almost as big as he is! (He's pretty sure that _almost_ is necessary.) Then Sam is rubbing his cock with two fingers, and for a second Puck's not sure he's going to be able to last even _until _Sam's cock is in there with his. "Fuck, man," he mumbles, just before Brittany kisses him and grinds on him harder.

But Puck does last, and eventually Sam presses his cock up just outside Brittany's entrance. "You ready, Britt?" he asks.

Yeah, she's ready. "Do me," she tells him. He's been being really careful fingering her, so she doesn't even need to remind him again to go slow.

He does go slowly. Agonizingly slowly, in a way. Every instinct he has is telling him to shove it in as fast as he can. But on the other hand, he's pretty sure he _couldn't_ shove it in fast, not without really hurting Britt. Her walls are stretching for him, but there's a lot of resistance. "You okay?" he asks. If she's not, he's going to feel bad about how amazing it feels for him.

Brittany takes a deep breath. "Yeah," she assures him. "I'll be awesome in a few minutes." Sam inches in a little more, and it's _so _much. She never doubts herself during sex, but if she ever did this would be the time. Puck's dick twitches—just a little, but she wasn't expecting it—and she bites down on his shoulder and has to remind herself to keep breathing.

It takes forever, but Sam manages to bury himself to the hilt. Both boys hold perfectly still, waiting for a signal from Brittany. She doesn't move either, except for the squeezing and relaxing of her walls around them. It's enough, though, to cause both their dicks to throb. Three sets of junk are all squished together, and they can each feel the blood racing in both of their partners.

They don't give in to the overwhelming urge to move until Brittany does, until she starts rocking back and forth on both their dicks. Puck still doesn't move after that—he's sort of trapped, after all—but Sam does start to pull out and push back in shallowly. Even the tiniest, slowest movement feels amazing.

Brittany gradually quickens her movements, and Sam follows her lead. At first they fall into a rhythm where Sam pushes deeper into her every time she rides up on Puck's cock. But one of them misses a beat, or something, and now she's getting the full force of both cocks simultaneously with each thrust. They're not fucking slow at all anymore, and even though she feels like she's fully adjusted by now, it's just so intense she can hardly handle it.

She bites down on Puck's shoulder again, and this time she only lets go when she feels her orgasm overtake her and she needs to scream. Her screams echo the rhythm—or the lack of rhythm, really—of the spasms starting in her cunt and working through her whole body. She gives up any semblance of control and just lets the orgasm thrash her this way and that.

All that spasming and thrashing—it does stuff to the guys, too. It's actually the biting that triggers Puck's orgasm. He shouts, "Oh fuck!" and bucks up into her, really fucking her for the first time since she got on top.

Sam doesn't last after that. He managed to not come from the feeling of his cock grinding against Puck's, but something about Puck's grinding against his...well, that and Brittany's cunt pulsating, not to mention how everything's even hotter and wetter all of a sudden.

Brittany feels multiple ropes of come shoot deep inside her—more than just two guys should be able to produce. She's exhausted, but their come keeps her coming—one of her favorite things is getting filled with a nice, hot load, and two loads are somehow more than twice as much fun.

She wears herself out eventually and collapses against Puck. He brushes her hair back away from her face, and only then does she notice he's bleeding where she bit him. She touches it gently and says, "I'm so sorry!"

Puck hisses, and she pulls her fingers away. But he says, "Don't worry about it. It was totally worth it."

Sam rubs her back. He feels like there was something he wanted to remember to do when they were done, but he can't for the life of him remember what it was. He rolls onto his side, where he's wedged between Puck and the wall, and he rests his head on Puck's shoulder—the nonbitten one—and closes his eyes. Whatever it was couldn't have been too important.


	4. Note on Final Chapter

I've posted the last chapter of The Mentoring Project as a separate story, titled The Mentoring Project Part II. Sorry if this is confusing, but I wanted the character tags to be accurate, and FF dot net only allows for four characters per story.


End file.
